


Voice Mails

by pinkishlips



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishlips/pseuds/pinkishlips
Summary: Mark decides to leave voice mails on Donghyuck's phone for God knows why.Or maybe it's the only way for Mark to hear Donghyuck's voice.





	Voice Mails

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm finally back with another fic and it's a markhyuck one! enjoy reading!

Mumbling.

All that Mark could hear in their house is Donghyuck mumbling on the phone.

_“Hello! It’s Full Sun on the line. Lee Donghyuck sounds too formal. Anyways, I’m a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beeping sound. If the message is absolutely important or maybe you are just really special to me, I’ll call back.”_

Mark groaned in frustration as he stole a glance at the boy who is now humming an unfamiliar song on the couch. “Love, is the one I made already acceptable?” the younger boy asks. Mark can’t help but giggle because of Donghyuck’s childishness. Calling Donghyuck a child is absolutely fine for he is a year younger than Mark. Also, he has the face and actions of a child so he is counted as one.

A light poke on his cheek brought Mark back to reality. “Hey, you still have not answered my question.” Donghyuck pouted slightly. “Does it sound too boring? Is it okay?” he looks at him straight in the eyes, a little more worried this time.

Mark slumped down on the brand new couch that they recently bought, which is color white and on sale, and to be honest it felt like home. Mark is never a fan of white especially with the fact that his boyfriend is known for spilling coffee everywhere. Also, Mark loves painting so there is a possibility that he could spill paint on that couch.

“It’s technically okay, Hyuck. Even though it didn’t sound formal because you called yourself Full Sun.” he says and slightly leaned forward before placing a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. It was sweet and innocent and so does their relationship.

“Now let’s get back to work.”

 

❀❀❀

 

Mark is too busy writing something on the papers that invaded the glass table. All he can hear was the clock ticking and the angry rain hitting the roof. He was never a fan of storms nor being alone. But Donghyuck said that he will be coming home a little late than usual because of an important matter.

Mark didn’t even ask what was that ‘important matter’ all about. The only thing he remembers is that Donghyuck was in a hurry to leave their house after kissing Mark goodbye.

_“Hello! It’s Full Sun on the line. Lee Donghyuck sounds too formal. Anyways, I’m a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beeping sound. If the message is absolutely important or maybe you are just really special to me, I’ll call back.”_

Mark gripped his phone too tight, hoping that he could hear his boyfriend on the other line. But all he got was the voicemail. His heart started beating fast and he just wants Donghyuck to arrive home already.

So that his boyfriend could wrap his arms around him and sing him a lullaby.

So that he could calm down.

But he isn’t here. “Donghyuck…”

Mark says as he tries to catch his breath. “Baby, I’m scared. I hate storms and I know that it hates me too. Please come home. I am begging you.” he continues and then ended the call. A picture of them that was taken on their trip to Disneyland appeared on the phone screen and he can’t help but feel a pain straight to his heart.

 

❀❀❀

 

Mark is never a fan of clubs and the loud music that can rip anyone’s ears off. He held a bottle of beer as he search for someone at the crowd. The funny thing is that he met Donghyuck here during a college party. Donghyuck caught his attention and he can’t help but smile at the thought of the faded memory.

Years have passed and his hatred for clubs has never changed. But Mark will always be thankful for the existence of this club, Yellow, because he met the guy who never fails to make his heart flutter.

_“Hello! It’s Full Sun on the line. Lee Donghyuck sounds too formal. Anyways, I’m a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beeping sound. If the message is absolutely important or maybe you are just really special to me, I’ll call back.”_

“You will never my answer my calls, don’t you?” Mark tries so hard not to cry for he is sure that the bartender near him might look at him with so much sympathy and that makes him weak person. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have screamed at you earlier and blamed you for everything. I’m so sorry, baby.” Mark continues as he stumbled outside the club.

“I was never a fan of clubs and even beer. But you dragged me here, Lee Donghyuck.” he muttered as he steals a glance at the people passing by. They are surely wondering why a boy with tear stained cheeks is saing a string of painful words to an unknown caller.

“But then I saw Mcdonalds, which is a few miles away from here. You love Mcdonalds so much right?” he pauses, trying to stop himself from crying. “I do love it too even though I just prefer the ramen noodles that you have been cooking for me when we were together.” his voice starts shaking once again. “Please come back, my Donghyuck. I love you so much.”

 

❀❀❀

 

The headache that Mark is feeling right now could not beat the heartache that he has been feeling for weeks. Jaemin ended up falling asleep on the couch after sending him home. Mark can’t help but feel guilty for he may or may not have stolen a kiss from the other boy. Multiple ‘it’s okay, you were just drunk’ fell off from the lips of your best friend or more like, your boyfriend’s best friend.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, placing a plate full of bacon and eggs on Mark’s desk. Renjun surely dragged himself at the apartment too, and maybe the rest of the boys. They have decided to stay for the night but has no idea that Mark has drunkenly kiss Jaemin behind closed doors.

“I’m fine…” he took a bite of Jaemin’s happy breakfast (as to what Jaemin screamed earlier). It was just okay, nothing compared to Donghyuck’s cooking even though everyone knows that Jaemin is much of a cook. Jaemin can cook well but the bitter taste remained on his tongue. The pain made Mark absolutely bitter.

“Are you sure?”

“Why?”

“We’re worried about you, Hyung.” Jisung spoke up. “It’s because Dong-”

Hearing his name shattered Mark’s heart even more and he can’t help but start rubbing his eyes, as if tears are threatening to fall. He looked up again and he can’t help but start crying for sympathy was written on their faces. “I’ll stay here for the night once again. It’s okay, Hyung.” Jaemein muttered as he wrapped his arm around Mark.

Mark was thankful that Jaemin took the couch once again and he did nothing to interrupt Mark for the rest of the night. Mark ends up looking at the clock, waiting for it to hit 11:11.

_“Hello! It’s Full Sun on the line. Lee Donghyuck sounds too formal. Anyways, I’m a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beeping sound. If the message is absolutely important or maybe you are just really special to me, I’ll call back.”_

“Donghyuck.” he says slowly. “I’m so sorry for pointing out your flaws. We are different from each other and do you know that us fighting? I never wanted to do this in the first place. Our differences made us imperfect. You knew I prefer coffee over milk. You know I hated white. You knew I hated the things that you love. But I tried my best to love them because I love you. Come back home, baby. The apartment feels so freaking empty without you.” Mark ended the call and he suddenly hear the door open. He knew it was Jaemin for he starts rubbing his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.” he whispers, trying to sing any song so that it could comfort Mark and make him sleep.

 

❀❀❀

 

Mark sits inside of the car after a month and the cold gave him a sense of comfort and guilt at the same time. The boys offered to tag along with him but he immediately said no, informing them not to worry.

He suddenly stops driving as he sees _her_. The girl who inspired him to do his best, to achieve his dreams. And it made Mark so guilty.

Mark drove back to his house and then once he arrived, he ran inside. He ends up sitting on the couch and everything feels painful once again. The color white made him feel like home. The place where the innocent kisses and sweet nothings that were exchanged made him tear up. His hands land on the pillow where Donghyuck’s head was always placed when they were watching romantic movies. Mark isn’t much a fan of romantic movies but he still watched it with Donghyuck.

_“Hello! It’s Full Sun on the line. Lee Donghyuck sounds too formal. Anyways, I’m a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beeping sound. If the message is absolutely important or maybe you are just really special to me, I’ll call back.”_

“When is it going to stop, Donghyuck?” he asks and for the first time, Mark sounds mad. He never meant for the bitterness to mix with his words but it’s too late. “It hurts so much. Make it stop.” he sighs as if he can release the heavy feeling that has been inside him for days.

More like months.

“I saw your mother today, baby. She never fails to glow. Her eyes aren’t as tired as it is anymore. Maybe she has accepted it already.” Mark suddenly stops talking for he can’t say what exactly happened to Donghyuck.

Mark saw Donghyuck’s mother. In front of her son’s grave.

“When am I going to accept it, baby? I’m scared because you two are so much alike. It scares me to approach her for I’m going to see you in her.” he tries his best to catch his breath as the words fall off his mouth. “I wonder how she did it because I really need to forget it.” Mark stares at the pictures of the both of them hanging on the wall. “I need to forget what happened so that the pain will be gone. But I will never ever forget about you.”

 

❀❀❀

 

“Let us accompany you, Hyung.” Chenle pleads and before Mark could say no, they’re already seated in front of the car. “We also brought flowers so you have nothing to worry about.”

Sunflowers.

Yellow.

Donghyuck.

Mark’s chest suddenly feel heavy and the pained expression on his face is a sign that the boys should be extra careful with their words. “Don’t worry, I’m going to be okay.” he says, trying to make sure that he is really going to be okay.

_“Hello! It’s Full Sun on the line. Lee Donghyuck sounds too formal. Anyways, I’m a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beeping sound. If the message is absolutely important or maybe you are just really special to me, I’ll call back.”_

“I went to your grave today. Seeing your name written on the ground hurts me so much. The word angel is on top of your name. I feel so sorry for an angelic person like you never deserved the pain you have felt before you passed away. You are really gone, baby. And it has been like five fucking months and I still can’t believe that this has happened. I’m so sorry.”

 

❀❀❀

 

People say that it takes time to heal but Mark can say that being surrounded with people who never fails to support him made him accept that things really ended that way. The guilt remained but Mark feels contented at the same time.

Mark finally graduated college and everything seems fine.

Mark finally graduated college but without Donghyuck.

_“Hello! It’s Full Sun on the line. Lee Donghyuck sounds too formal. Anyways, I’m a little busy right now so please leave a message after the beeping sound. If the message is absolutely important or maybe you are just really special to me, I’ll call back.”_

“Hyuckie…” he says playfully, rolling his eyes the younger boys who are making faces in front of him. “It’s been a while. Your mom talked to me yesterday during the graduation. She attended it even though you aren’t here anymore. She said that they’re cutting your line and I won’t be hearing your voice anymore. It made me sad but I really think it’s time. She asked me how I was and I said that I started to heal. It’s been like, 7 months? But hey, I still miss you. Maybe I just have accepted that you really aren’t coming back anymore.”

Mark's fingers start dancing playfully on top of the book he has published today. “I published a book and it’s about you. The school loved it so much, especially your mom. I gave her a copy and she said thank you. I hope you are doing okay wherever you are. I hope you are singing and dancing there. Performing your heart out for the angels. I’m sure God loves your voice so much for I loved it. I still do though.” Mark feels that there is a possibility that he’ll end up crying but he tried his best not to.

“Your mom has been giving me company and so does the rest of the boys. They’re doing great but missing you as well. We all promised a bunch of things, don’t we? But those promises will never break. Till the end.” Mark ended the call and placed his phone on top of the desk. He can’t help but smile for the feeling of letting go made him another person. A better one. Acceptance is all that is needed.

_“I’ll always be loving you, Lee Donghyuck. My full sun.”_


End file.
